Sk8er Gurl
by CSIvHP11
Summary: songfic to Sk8er Boi, Cara


**okay, random songfic to Avril Lavigns(SP?) Sk8er Boi, Cara, angstS/S, SoNic, Wendges, tis all there, if you dont like the ships, ba a smart cookie, and dont read it. Oh, any readers, I have a new poll up, check it out, thats all for now:)**

_He was a boy  
She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk.  
And she did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

Sofia was surrounded by her friends as they walked down the hallway at their school. They were the 'popular' girls in school, and ignored almost everyone. As they walked, one group caught her eye. They were the 'punk' group. All they cared about was their music and cars. The thing that always made Sofia look at them though, was the only girl in the group. The girl had caught the eye of most of the boys, and a few of the girls, in the school, except the 'popular' group. She had soft brown hair, and matching eyes that looked like pools of chocolate. Her smile was completed by a small gap between her front teeth, but what really made everyone look at her, was her legs, which seemed to go on for miles.

_He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Almost everyone in the school wanted her, but the one person she wanted, didn't seem to. Sara had expressed her interest in Sofia many times, and Sofia secretly liked her. The problem was Sofia's friends. Since they were the 'populars' they couldn't be associated with anyone but the jocks, that was law. They would look at Sara, and instantly disregard her because her clothes weren't as tight as theirs, because she could fix her own car, because her grades were better then any of theirs were, and she was a killer guitarist.

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth_

Eventually, four years later, they all graduated; Sara was top of the class, but disappeared immediately after graduation. While almost everyone else was going to the local college, nobody even knew where she was. After a while, Sofia married one of the football players, Nick, and soon had a baby girl.

_Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show._

Before she knew it her daughter, Kari, was almost a year old, and her fathers princess. One day, Sofia was feeding her, when she turned the TV on. The room was instantly filled with loud music. Kari laughed when she heard it, but Sofia stared dumbly at the screen. It was a live concert that was going to be in their town the next night. But, it couldn't be, there was no freaking way that the lead singer was Sara. The woman on the screen had the shoulder length brown hair, and the deep brown eyes. There was the gap between her teeth, and the legs that never ended. Rushing over, she grabbed the phone and called one of her best friend, Wendy, and asked her about it. Wendy said that everyone already knew, and had tickets. She couldn't believe that somebody from their High School was on MTV, let alone Sara.

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar_

_does show pretty face what he's worth._

Sofia met up with the group at the concert. Wendy's boyfriend, David, hadn't been able to go, so Wendy gave her his ticket. As they stood under the stage, watching Sara and her band, Sofia noticed the only other woman on the stage, a blond who was shorted then both her, and Sara. It was obvious, however, by their body language that Sara was with the woman.

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar_

_does show pretty face what he's worth_

As she stood there, she couldn't believe that she had turned Sara so many times, all she had seen was a girl with baggy clothes, and no future, how wrong could she had been. Sara had turned into a hit rocker, with albums being sold every where, and she had said no.

_.  
Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.._

_see the man that boi could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

About half way through the show, Sara walked onto the walkway with the blond woman, and started to talk. She spoke about how she had met the woman, Catherine, years ago, at one of her first gigs. It had been at a bar in Vegas, and the blond had been a bartender. They had instantly fallen in love. She then said that was glad to be back home because she could finally ask Catherine something. She got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of her vest pocket. Catherine's eyes grew wide as Sara asked her to marry her. Tears welled in Catherines eyes as the crowed 'Awed', well, everyone except Sofia. Sofia felt tears come to her eyes as well, seeing what she had missed out on. As the couple walked back to the main stage, Sara's arm wrapped around Catherine's shoulder, Sara's eyes caught Sofia's. Sara gently smiled, shook her head, and kept on walking.

_  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

A few days later, Sofia was watching the news when an interview with Sara and Catherine came on. The reporter asked them both if they had had any past love interests. Catherine said that she had previously been married, and had a daughter. Sara said that she had only ever been interested with one other woman, but she had been turned down. Sofia cried, knowing who she was talking about. She was going to dread their ten-year reunion.

__

I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote

_about a girl he used to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote_

_about a girl he used to know._

**Yeah, I know the spaces were funny at parts, but you still likeed it, right? if you did please leave a message after the button, wich shall soon be under me, almost, so close, about to reach it, annnd, there\/, right, please let it be there, BYE NOW:)**


End file.
